Sexcapade
by LegMa
Summary: Depuis le début de leur relation, le jeune couple profitait sans retenue des bienfaits charnels que leur avait fourni mère nature, ne se lassant jamais du corps de l'autre. Mais très vite, attendre la tombée de la nuit pour se retrouver ne suffisait plus. A commencer par le jeune homme... .


**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **Sexcapade

**Ship:** Densi

**Rating: **T

**Résumé:** Depuis le début de leur relation, le jeune couple profitait sans retenue des bienfaits charnels que leur avait fourni mère nature, ne se lassant jamais du corps de l'autre. Mais très vite, attendre la tombée de la nuit pour se retrouver ne suffisait plus. A commencer par le jeune homme... .

**Disclaimer:** Bah vous savez quoi ? La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! Mais cet OS, oui.

**Note de l'auteur:** Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté sur cette série pour diverses raisons: flemme, manque d'inspiration et écriture sur une nouvelle série (Once upon a time, au grand dam de certains qui se reconnaîtront lol). Je ne me suis toujours pas remise à écrire sur NCISLA, j'ai juste décidé de poster cet OS qui à la base devait être une fic où il y aurait eu plusieurs Sexcapades (mais pour les raisons citées plus tôt, je me suis arrêtée à ça.). J'ai d'autres fic Densi en cours depuis des mois, donc peut-être qu'un jour vous me reverrez poster ;)

En attendant, j'espère que ce petit OS plaira à tous et suffira à satisfaire pour le moment, mes abonnés :)

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Sexcapades**

Depuis le début de leur relation – à peine un mois et toujours tenue secrète- le jeune couple profitait sans retenue des bienfaits charnels que leur avait fourni mère nature, ne se lassant jamais du corps de l'autre.

La tension sexuelle qui les avait habités avant cela, avait explosé un soir d'hiver après une enquête révélatrice grâce à un simple baiser qui avait rapidement évolué dans un échange électrique et emplit de désir refoulé.

A partir de cette nuit où corps et âmes s'étaient donnés jusqu'à épuisement, les deux êtres ne passaient plus une seule soirée sans fouler les draps de leur essence.

Mais très vite, attendre la tombée de la nuit pour se retrouver ne suffisait plus. A commencer par le jeune homme qui, dans la journée, avait énormément de mal à penser à autre chose qu'à son amante qui avait gémi son nom la veille, les pupilles dilatées de plaisir et la peau luisante de leurs efforts.

Garder les mains hors de ce corps aux courbes parfaites était donc un véritable supplice et il était rare que les enquêtes leur laissassent des moments de répits pour qu'ils pussent se retrouver tous les deux.

Mais aujourd'hui semblait être la bénédiction qu'attendait l'Agent Deeks. L'enquête sur laquelle l'équipe travaillait prenait un autre tournant et une mission sous-couverture s'avérait nécessaire pour y mettre fin.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il retrouva l'Agent Blye, principale actrice dans cette mission, se préparant devant le miroir sur pied. Se postant à quelques pieds derrière elle, il prit soin de dévorer des yeux son corps affublé d'une robe tailleur pourpre qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et qui faisait ressortir la couleur de sa peau.

- Tu vois quelque-chose qui t'intéresse ? sourit-elle doucement en accrochant une des boucles d'oreille.

Elle avait perçu son regard dans le miroir qui ne se détachait pas de ses fesses et ceci lui avait fait naître un sentiment de bien-être.

Souriant à son tour, il s'avança lentement, les mains dans les poches.

- Tu savais qu'une femme voyait la protubérance des fesses augmenter de 25% lorsqu'elle portait des talons hauts ?

- Tiens donc, arqua-t-elle en attachant la seconde boucle d'oreille. Est-ce une façon de me dire que je devrais en porter plus souvent ?

- Je disais juste, haussa-t-il les épaules en s'arrêtant à un pied derrière elle. Tu as un cul parfait dans cette robe.

Le souffle qu'il dégagea dans son murmure alla s'abattre contre sa nuque et lui apporta un frisson tout du long de la colonne vertébrale qui la fit fermer des yeux un instant.

Perdue dans la sensation, elle entr'ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il souffla volontairement dans ses cheveux après avoir humé son parfum.

- Deeks, chuchota-t-elle.

- J'veux te faire des cochonneries, Kensi, susurra-t-il salacement.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les paupières et affronta son regard déjà noir de désir dans le reflet.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

La bouche sèche, elle s'humecta les lèvres.

- Où ?

- Sur ta fleur qui sent divinement bon, murmura-t-il.

Sa respiration devint plus rapide en entendant cela et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée tandis que son bas-ventre se crispa.

- Je voulais dire…Où, ici.

- Les toilettes. Je t'y rejoins dans deux minutes. Fais vite !

Avide de s'échapper un certain temps aux obligations de la vie quotidienne, tout comme c'était évidemment le cas aussi pour son amant, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, se retourna vivement pour lui faire face et plongea dans ses iris d'un bleu sombre.

- C'est risqué.

- Je sais. Mais ne m'dis pas que tu n'en as pas envi.

- Si, souffla-t-elle en louchant sur sa bouche.

- Alors file !

Ne souhaitant pas faire durer plus longtemps ce moment, elle lui accorda un dernier regard et s'empressa de le quitter tout en essayant de se montrer la plus naturelle possible lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le couloir menant aux toilettes.

Les mains toujours dans les poches, il prit soin de vérifier les alentours puis partit d'un pas sûr dans la même direction peu de temps après.

* * *

Les minutes lui semblaient être des heures.

Faisant les cents pas devant les lavabos tout en se triturant les doigts, elle attendit impatiemment qu'il la rejoignît.

Ce dernier mit fin à son supplice en entrant rapidement dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière lui.

- C'est occupé ?

Incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit tant le désir frappait à sa porte, elle secoua négativement la tête. Souriant largement, il l'attrapa alors par la main et la fit entrer à sa suite dans la cabine du fond.

- On a peu de temps, la plaqua-t-il contre le mur de carrelages.

- D'accord.

Sans ménagement, ils s'embrassèrent goulûment tandis qu'il s'afférait à lui remonter la robe sur les hanches. Les caresses qu'il lui offrait sur son passage la firent encore plus saliver que ses paroles plus tôt et elle dût se retenir de gémir quand il frotta de ses doigts son intimité.

- Déjà prête ? sourit-il contre sa bouche.

- Toujours, pour toi.

- J'aime.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser puis passa les pouces en-dessous de l'élastique de son string noir et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle suivit sa descente des yeux et l'aida à se débarrasser du bout de tissu en soulevant les pieds un par un -avant que ce dernier n'allât trouver place dans la poche arrière du jean du jeune homme. Ce problème résolu, Deeks resta agenouillé devant elle, lui attrapa la jambe droite qu'il vint placer sur le dessus de l'épaule et plongea le nez en elle sans plus attendre.

La sensation de sa langue sur elle la força à se mordre la lèvre. Plaquant le pied chaussé d'escarpin noir au talon vertigineux contre le mur en face d'elle, elle prit tout son appui sur sa jambe tendue qui ne tarderait probablement pas à céder.

- Ooooh, laissa-t-elle échapper en repoussant la tête contre le mur.

Ignorant les mains de son amante se perdre dans sa tignasse blonde, il lui agrippa les fesses et alla plus loin dans son exploration, léchant, titillant et aspirant de plus en plus chaque bout de chair qui se présentait à lui. Très vite, il la sentit perdre pied et sut qu'elle ne tarderait pas à jouir. Ayant eu dans l'idée de lui offrir l'orgasme de cette façon, il poursuivit sa tâche en y mettant plus d'ardeur et apporta deux doigts à l'équation.

Ce geste la fit soudainement écarquiller les yeux et lâcher une main qui alla dans un fracas s'aplatir contre la porte de la cabine.

Plus rien n'avait de sens, autour d'elle.

Empêchant difficilement chaque gémissement de s'échapper, elle ne pût rien faire contre l'appel de son corps et balança le bassin aux rythmes des doigts qui se mouvaient en elle.

Cette douce torture prit fin dans un râle profond que la jeune brune ne prit pas la peine d'étouffer tant elle avait été prisonnière du plaisir.

Satisfait de ce qu'il lui avait apportée, Deeks la retint contre lui quand elle glissa légèrement contre le mur puis déposa un petit baiser sur sa chair rougit et encore délicate.

- Ça va ? leva-t-il les yeux.

- Mm-mmm

Elle avait les paupières clauses et semblait être exténuée, les bras ballant de chaque côté. Souriant à cette vue, il arracha une feuille de papier toilette et s'appliqua à essuyer cette fleur avec laquelle il avait prit grand plaisir à jouer.

- Deeks…

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il fît cela, prétextant que c'était un geste gênant pour elle, mais en tout bon gentleman qu'il était, il n'allait pas la laisser repartir toute mouillée. La jetant dans le toilette, il reprit le string et le lui renfila en remontant très lentement. Elle se laissa faire et en profita pour reprendre ses esprits.

Et Dieu savait qu'elle en avait besoin si elle voulait mener à bien la mission sous-couverture.

Justement, la réalité revint dans un timing parfait quand ils entendirent la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir.

- Kensi, tu es là ?

Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux, arborant une mine d'avant la tempête, et répondit à Nell pendant que son partenaire lui lissait la robe.

- Oui.

- Hetty aimerait te voir pour peaufiner ta couverture.

- D'accord. J'arrive.

- Ça marche.

Nell s'apprêta à partir quand un autre détail lui revint en tête, empêchant les deux jeunes gens de s'échanger un baiser.

- Oh et…tu sais où est Deeks ? Les gars l'attendent pour parler du plan.

- Non, échangea-t-elle un sourire amusé avec le concerné. Mais il ne doit pas être bien loin. Je passerais le message si j'le croise.

- Ok.

Attendant que le bruit de la porte leur confirmât qu'elle était bien partie, ils s'embrassèrent rapidement.

- Merci.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- J'en doute, reprit-elle ses lèvres.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard en synchronisation parfaite et sortirent de la cabine comme si rien n'était.

- J'y retourne, déclara-t-il après s'être lavé et séché les mains.

Il lui administra une bise sur la joue et se hâta de quitter la pièce pendant qu'elle vérifiait son allure dans la glace au-dessus d'un des lavabos.

* * *

- Désolé, les gars, une envie pressante, les rejoignit-il en se recoiffant rapidement.

- Ne traînons pas, aboya Sam.

Il les suivit innocemment dans les escaliers en jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule pour apercevoir l'Agent Blye qui retournait au dressing, auprès d'Hetty.

- Me voici, s'annonça-t-elle.

- Ah bien, se retourna-t-elle avec dans les mains un flacon de parfum. Oh. Mlle Blye. Qu'avez-vous fait de votre maquillage ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle portait du rouge à lèvre avant la petite sexcapade avec son partenaire et qu'il ne devait certainement plus rester grand-chose à part une bouche enflée et rosie.

- Oh euh… je n'aimais pas trop la couleur. Vous savez, avec la robe et tout ça…ce n'était pas très coordonné, tenta-t-elle.

- Hum. Je vois. Bon, ne perdons pas de temps sur ça. Venez par ici que je vous enivre de ce parfum Français.

Souriant de soulagement, elle obéit et s'abandonna entre ses mains, bien qu'elle préférât largement être entre celles expertes de son partenaire.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**FIN**

**Et voilà, pour mon riquiqui retour dans le Densi. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt (sachez que "bientôt" est relatif avec moi lol)**

**Bises,**

**Legma.**


End file.
